Dreaming
by OneBadCat
Summary: New chapter now up. One final dream. What more needs to be said! MW
1. Dreaming

Disclaimer - I don't own anything; yadda yadda, blah blah.

Summary – Who is dreaming of Max? Read on to find out. First fanfic, please R and R. Thanks!

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dreaming

The hem of her shirt is bunched in his fist, revealing a golden swatch of flat stomach.

His hands on her skin, burning already heated flesh.

She gasps at his touch, head falling backwards. He nips at her throat – and she can feel his smile.

He cups her head, drawing it towards him and their lips meet in a crushing kiss.

It feels like coming home, like she is finally complete after years of not knowing that a piece was missing.

There is hunger and fire in the kiss as they battle for dominance. And then he winds his fingers into her hair, tugging gently, and she melts against him, their bodies so close there isn't room for air between them. She can feel every inch of him against every inch of her and she can't stop the moan rising from her throat – doesn't want to hold it back.

He breaks off. Looks at her tenderly, stroking a thumb over her cheek. "Maaa-x…" he breathes, the name catching as he exhales.

She smiles at him, her face glowing as she tilts her head and leans in for another kiss.

He's wanted this, wanted her, since the first time they met – with her smart mouthed comments and the stubborn refusal to back down.

He's got her now and he is not letting go.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

He wakes. In a tangle of bedding he sits up, heart pounding, eyes wide. For a moment, distracted between the dream and stark reality he can't think. Then he rubs a hand over his face.

"Fuck…" Ames White swears quietly.


	2. Another Dream

Disclaimer - I don't own anything; yadda yadda, blah blah.

Summary – Another night, another dreamer…

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Another Dream

The room is dark but she can clearly see the figure in the bed - night vision being part of the standard X5 package.

She swings through the window, landing soundlessly on light feet and pads toward the sleeping man.

He stirs, instantly awake, reaching for the gun on the nightstand. His lips curl as he recognises her.

"Oh… it's you."

"Not happy to see me, Ames?" she teases.

"What do you want?" he snarls.

"What anybody wants at four in the morning…"

He raises an eyebrow. "Breakfast?"

She laughs – a low sound that goes straight to his groin, a spike of lust that sets his blood boiling and shortens his breath.

Her progress across the room has the sensuality of a cat and the feral gleam in her eyes leaves no confusion as to her intentions.

He realises with shock, that he's not going to stop her - that he wants this too. Then her jacket slips to the floor with the whisper of heavy cloth, and the sight of her lit by moonlight from the partially open curtains leaves no more room for thought.

When she sits on the bed he reaches for her, pulling her into a crushing embrace that would be painful for a human, devouring her lips with a fervour that startles them both.

But pain and hunger only serve to fuel their passion and it is some time before they break apart, to stare shaken at each other – shoulders heaving with laboured breath.

She strokes his arm gently, fingertips whisper over the brand below his elbow.

He shudders – how can a light touch cause such a strong reaction, feel so heavy, cocoon with comforting weight…

And suddenly he doesn't care, only knows that he wants more, wants all he can get. And he flips her onto her back as she giggles, buries his head in the curve of her neck, kissing the sensitive skin until her laughter turns to a moan as she arches against him.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Max wakes, bolting upright, panting.

Wild eyed she stares blindly into the room as an unwelcome thought occurs,

"Oh god, am I in heat?"


	3. Interlude

Author's Note

Do you want or need an interlude here?

I have one in mind but it's stubbornly misbehaving and consequently is proving hard to write.

Drop me a postcard via the friendly comments button. If enough people shout out, I'll see if I can wrangle it into some kind of readable shape.

Many thanks.


	4. One More Dream

Disclaimer – I don't own anything; yadda yadda, blah blah

Author's Note – I'm still not quite happy with this, but I wanted to post it – a little Bank Holiday gift. All comments gratefully received.

Summary – One final dream. What more needs to be said!

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

One More Dream

Low laughter, muffled giggles; the rough sounds of breaking furniture and bodies against the walls.

Max grins at White as he lunges toward her and she ducks out of the way having anticipated his feint – leaving him swiping at the empty space where she no longer is. He snarls, a familiar sound, and once again warmth flares in her belly. So animal a sound, so seductive – he is power and he is so close. She plays with him like a hunter and prey, taunting and eluding. But he is not the kind to submit without some retaliation.

He moves suddenly.

Max gasps as White slams her against the wall, framing her head with the flats of his arms, dipping his head for a kiss – although kiss is too mild a description for the way he scorches her insides from her lips to her toes.

They shift, and clothing that has been torn by previous action, is ripped away in haste to reach the skin beneath.

Battle, for control, to be the one on top.

It was always a struggle between them – for who was best, for who was right. A struggle against desire in the face of how you were brought up.

One of them an elite soldier, released into a world that wasn't ready or even willing to accept the Transgenic existence. The other a killer, a hired mercenary, doing his job without question. At least, without question until he fell for his target.

One of them made in a lab, with science; the other a product of supposedly natural selection.

Transgenic and Familiar.

Low laughter, muffled giggles; the rough sounds of breaking furniture and bodies against the walls.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Alec pulls the pillow off his head with a sigh. Padding across his TC apartment he bangs on the wall.

"Maxie, can you two try to keep things down. Some of us want to sleep tonight."

"Sorry…" White calls.

"No you're not." Alec retorts with a wry smile, wishing the walls weren't so thin, cursing his transgenic hearing with a shudder.


End file.
